Omega Squad (on hold for now)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Being commander of her friends was awesome, but being assigned to take down a threat nobody else can? Not what Cassie expected... Neither was meeting her childhood friend again. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Somewhat follows games. Chapters on Every other Tuesday.
1. Sparing Match

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Mortal Kombat. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mortal Combat, Midway Games, NetherRealm Studies and a few others do. **

**(Earthrealm) **

Steeth 'Seth' Williams was the son of a soldier, not something which was a big deal as there was billions of soldiers in existence, all of which had done incredible things.

It was the fact that he had no idea what he'd be dealing with in some years.

"Bring it, Seth!" 7-year old Cassie Cage kicked him to the ground and he responded by sweeping her feet out from under her and brushing off his arms.

"What's the matter, Cassandra, you slacking!" Seth yelled, knowing it would anger the girl who was the same age as him.

"It's Cass! Cass!" She yelled as she punched him to the ground, Seth winced from the punch as he caught another one and flipped her to the ground and tried to pin the girl.

"You have to be faster." Cass mocked as Seth brushed off his jacket and he sighed.

"Speed doesn't beat skill, my dad's one of your mom's Lieutenants, she said one day I'll be as tough as her one day." Seth said with a joking tone before Cass flipped him to the ground.

"Well my mom is a General… So, I'm even better then you…" Cass stated as Seth sighed and tapped as she flipped off his chest.

"You hit harder than last time… My bruises are going to take longer to heal…" Seth muttered as he rubbed his arms and then looked at the smirking Cage.

"Well you're getting tougher, that fight took 2 minutes longer… Getting better, Seth." Cass stated as Seth huffed in annoyance.

"Well my parents haven't fought warlords and gods and all those guys your parents have…" Seth muttered; Cass rolled her eyes.

"That's why your dad is getting picked for the R.E.A.P.E.R project? You need to give yourself more credit." Cass said as Seth rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

"Says the daughter of an action star and a super General in charge of a super army… I'm going to be a foot soldier." Seth stated.

"Well, you're be the best foot soldier you can be." Cass stated while Seth paced back and forth.

"Very funny, Cass, you get that one from mom or dad?" Seth joked as Cass slugged him in the shoulder and he winced in pain.

"Ow! Cass, you hit like a train, you just bruised me on that arm." Seth yelled as he rubbed at his arm in pain.

"Oh, stop being a baby, I didn't even hit you that hard." Cass said as she started to walk away.

"You. Just. Bruised. It. Cass. You hit a lot harder than you think you do; it's going to be a shocker if you can't see that." Seth said as Cass only rolled her eyes again.

"I also said R.E.A.P.E.R project, I don't even think mom knows about it, she knows about everything." Cass stated; Seth looked to the side.

"Says the one who has super mom and dad, you know how everyone looks at them. I don't even know the R.E.A.P.E.R project because my mom hasn't told anything to my dead." Seth said as he took a seat and continued to rub at his arms which had started to bruise from how hard they had been hit.

"You seriously got hit that hard? You need to toughen up." Cass said as Seth glared at her as she smirked.

"I really wish I could kick your butt, when I get older, I'm going to be kicking your butt from heard all over the place. You just wait, I'm going to be as awesome a soldier as you and your parents." Seth said while Cass walked back and forth.

"You pull that off and you're be my new boyfriend." Cass said, neither realized what significance would be upon them within the coming years.

"Well it's time to get back to training…. Have mercy on my poor arms because I feel like they're going to fall off at this rate." Seth muttered as he climber out of the chair and Cass motioned for him to start the fight.

He launched a roundhouse kick which sent her sliding back and causing him to chuckle in amusement.

That was before she rushed at him again and dropkicked him.

Author Note

**Phew, first chapter done! yes this is going to be my first and last Mortal Kombat story. I want to point out Seth will be explained more next chapter. I also want to point out this story will be will be starting during the end of MKX and thus will be different then the end of the game. Next chapter will be next Monday and show Seth's reveal. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Omega Squad

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Omega Squad. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Mortal Combat, Midway Games, NetherRealm Studies and a few others do. **

**(Earthrealm, 2 days after Shinnok's defeat.) **

Cassie rode the chopper back and looked at her hands, she had beaten down Shinnok… And yet there had still been things to be done.

The chopper dropped down and Cassie repelled off it, she was greeted by her mother and her friends: Jacqui, Kung Jin, Takeda…

The figure in black armor was knew, it had a skull shaped helmet with a small hood like layer of metal extending over the front of his helmet. It had claw like fingers and was black and red with a symbol of Grim Reapers on the shoulders.

It looked like a comic book suit of armor and a ninja, the smgs holstered on his back and what looked like knives built into the armor didn't help.

"General Blade." Cassie stated; she didn't want to embarrass her mother in front of the others.

"Commander Cage, I'm glad you're here, I was just about to brief your squad on their first mission." Sonya stated; Cassie blinked as Sonya turned to the armored figure.

"Lieutenant Williams, why don't you tell them?" Sonya said as Cassie blinked as the helmet slid back and revealed the black haired, blue eyed soldier.

"Seth?!" Cassie yelled as Sonya smiled and rolled her eyes.

"He goes by 'Reaper' on missions, Cassie… He's going to be helping us hunt down the Black Dragon… His parents won't be here." Jacqui said, Seth reactivated the helmet on his suit and turned to look at her.

"Their deaths against Shinnok's army was in service to the planet. I know they died doing what they loved…" Reaper put in before he turned to Sonya.

"I'll go get the chopper busy if you need me, General Blade, I'll wait for the rest of Omega Squad." Reaper stated as he walked away, Cassie turned to her mother who sighed.

"He got that armor after he had it passed down from his parents. I didn't expect him to be the one who inherited it. He's not mad, he worries me." Sonya said, Cassie nodded and then blinked.

"Wait, he said something about 'Omega Squad?', and did you say 'Commander Cage'?" Cassie asked as Sonya smirked.

"Yes, due to your defeat of Shinnok, I've decided on 2 things… One, your being promoted from Sergeant to Commander… And Jacqui, Kung Jin, Takada and Reaper are all going to be part of Omega Squad." Sonya said, pausing to let her daughter have it sink in.

"Which I am placing you in charge of… And assigning you the mission of hunting down the Black Dragons…" Sonya said before she turned and started walking away, Cassie was so in shock she didn't notice her mother leaving.

"Cass, we need to go, Reaper is waiting." Takeda said as Cassie finally nodded and walked back towards, brushing off her tech suit and adjusted her ponytail before walking back towards the chopper where Reaper was leaning on it.

"Commander." Reaper said, even with the voice modifier, Cass could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Seth." Cassie said as she walked onto the chopper, Reaper looked at the others.

"What?" He asked as they walked onto the chopper, Jacqui stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry about your parents, Seth." Jacqui said, Reaper nodded and looked at her.

"Thanks… Good to see you, Jac." Reaper said as she climbed into the chopper, Reaper activated thrusters on his armor and flew until he landed on the landing skid of the chopper.

"Reaper, why are we hunting the Black Dragon? I thought they scattered after Shinnok was defeated by Cassie." Takada asked as Reaper turned to look at him.

"I believe Kano escaped as scouts have also discovered another leader, Jarek has been seen in a camp in South America… So, they're not gone, they've just been waiting. I volunteered to handle it… But I feel better handling it with some backup." Reaper said as he balanced on the landing skid and then looked at Cassie.

"I'm just surprised Commander Cass was the one who kicked the crap out of a god…" Reaper jokingly said and then he looked around as Cass rolled her eyes.

"There a problem, Lieutenant Williams?" Cass said with a smirk as Reaper turned back to her.

"Just wondering why someone who everyone at the Army Camp is calling the 'Green Guerilla' and 'Deity Destroyer' is fighting a bunch of guys with guns." Reaper said as the chopper flew through the air.

"Your joking on those nicknames." Jacqui said as Reaper shook his head.

"Not joking… The United States army is talking about her… Besides, I need something to talk about, we're going to be fighting guys who are going to shoot to kill." Reaper said before he sighed and put a hand on his face.

"You been in the special forces long?" Reaper heard from Takeda and turned to face the archer.

"2 years, 2 and a half if you count when they sped up my training to official missions… I've fought enough Black Dragon to know these guys are no joke, but their no match for people like us…" Reaper said before Takeda spoke up again.

"You said Kano and some of the others are there?" He asked, Reaper nodded.

"Yep… Now we have 2 more hours before we get there… I'd settle in." Reaper said, he leaned on the chopper and then he looked into the trees.

He looked at Cassie and frowned at the look she gave him. it was full of sadness and anger, and confusion. He turned away and focused on the mission.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that Cassie and Reaper will be falling in love soon. Next chapter will be on next Tuesday and will show Omega Squad fighting and hunting the Black Dragons. **


	3. First Mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Omega Squad. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Mortal Combat, Midway Games, NetherRealm Studies and a few others do. **

**(Earth, South America.) **

Reaper sheathed his knife and watched the Black Dragon thug fall to the ground.

"That's the 5th sentry we've taken out… This is either the place, or Kano has started hiring way more thugs." Jacqui stated as Reaper walked by her.

"They have this many thug, it means one of 2 things, Sergeant Briggs: Either they have a major base here, or like I said, they have their bosses meeting… We need to get moving or we're going to have a small army of Black Dragons hunting us." Reaper stated while looking at the rest of the squad.

"Why, you afraid of some Black Dragon thugs?" Takeda asked as Reaper turned to look at him.

"I don't, but you want to fight 50 thugs while Kano and the others run off or gang up on us?" Reaper asked before he drew his knives from his armor.

"I'm going up ahead and taking down what I can. You guys keep up when you can…" Reaper said before he flipped over the ridge, slid down a hill and then he was gone.

"He always like this?" Takeda asked, Cassie turned and shook her head.

"He isn't, but he also is… He has a habit of rushing in first, taking everyone on…" Cassie said before an explosion cut them off.

"You also forgot reckless…. Very reckless." Jacqui stated as Cassie sighed and drew her pistols.

"I guess some things never change…" Cassie muttered before she followed her childhood friend down the hill.

**(With Reaper)**

Reaper sent a Black Dragon thug flying with a roundhouse before turning and putting a round through the chest of another.

He was met by a hail of gunfire from 3 more as he sighed and rushed through the bullets, they pinged harmlessly off his armor and then he flipped off a rock.

He activated the plasma canons on his wrists as 2 barrels popped out of his wrist armor. He fired as 2 massive red beams fired out of the barrels, vaporizing the thugs.

He landed in a crouch and brushed off his armor before he continued running. He couldn't stop, the second he slowed down, he'd lose the momentum that he had built up and they'd encircle him.

"Seth, where are you?" Reaper heard over his communicator built into his armor as he rushed through the jungle. He turned only to stab a Black Dragon thug in the side and send him rolling down the hill.

"I'm eliminating the perimeter defenses, you need me, Commander?" Reaper asked as he rolled behind a tree and drew his pistols to look over his shoulder.

"You just ran off, Lieutenant. I don't think you've dealt with Black Dragons before." Cass said as Reaper rolled his eyes.

"I've fought criminals like this before, Cass…. Plus, it's 'Reaper' I have a call sign on missions for a reason." Reaper said before a shot caused him to whirl and meet the guns of Erron Black.

"You have to be kidding me…" Reaper muttered as he quickly holstered his pistols and reached for his wrists.

"I wouldn't do that, son." Erron said, firing his revolver only for Reaper to quickly draw one of his knives. He slashed as the knife carved through the bullet, sending it rolling into the jungle.

"I didn't realize we were related, Black." Reaper shot back as he drew his other knife and twirled them, preparing to duel the Black Dragon officer.

**(With Cassie and Omega)**

Cassie shot 2 more thugs before turning and slugging another of the Dragons in the jaw, flipping the man and knocking him to the ground.

"Reaper, you good?" Cassie asked before she turned to see Jacqui throw one of thugs with a knife into the trees, knocking him out.

"I'm a little busy, Commander. I'll get back to you on that." Reaper stated before Cassie heard bullets rushing by.

"I think we threw out the element of surprise!" Kung Jin yelled, Takeda slashed through another thug with his whip before snapping the neck of another as Black Dragons continued assaulting the squad.

"I don't think we ever had the element of surprise!" Jacqui yelled as Cassie turned to look at them.

"I think Reaper is in trouble! I heard gunfire on his end!" Cass yelled, she ducked as 4 more Black Dragons rushed her with machine guns. She had probably killed a half dozen or so Black Dragons at the moment, she had to see if the rest of her squad was good.

"You get him, we're hold them off here!" Jacqui yelled as she and the others ducked behind trees.

"You good?" Cassie asked, Jacqui nodded and Cassie rushed off to help Reaper before he got killed.

**(With Reaper)**

Reaper dodged a bullet from Erron before he kicked him away. He motioned for Erron to fight as he lunged at the Gunslinger.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short. I want to point out that this story is going to go a little fast and it isn't going to follow the game. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will show Reaper fighting Erron Black and Cassie fighting a familiar face. Until then, Lighting Wolf! **


	4. Retreat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Omega Squad. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mortal Combat, Midway Games, NetherRealm Studies and a few others do. **

**(Earth, South America.) **

Reaper dodged a round from Erron as he elbowed his wrist up and then stabbed him in the shoulder. He was punched and staggered back.

"You shouldn't have done that." Erron stated, he tossed the knife at Reaper and caught it before he rushed him with the thrusters on the suit.

"I think I should have if your hurt by a minor stab like that, cowboy." Reaper taunted before he leapt into the air and landed a roundhouse kick before Erron shot him in the chest.

The armor deflected the bullet, but it hurt a lot, Reaper grunted in pain.

"I think we're equal now…" Reaper said, he spun and slashed at Erron who went to shoot him again.

**(With Cass and Omega)**

Cassie continued to take down Black Dragon after Black Dragon, she reloaded and shot 2 more… They had taken down more then 20 Black Dragons, if Kano and the others didn't know they were here, they were going deaf.

"I think we need to fall back!" Cass heard, she turned to see Erron get sent flying by an uppercut from Reaper. He slid down the hill, Reaper took the chance to fly over and shoot down a Black Dragon behind her.

"They're falling back… He's tougher than he looks, those bullets alone might not get through my armor, but the way he's shooting me is worse than any armor piercing round." Reaper said. He looked at the Dragons who were falling back and realized they were holding off Omega so the others could escape.

"They were stalling." Cass said, Reaper nodded and sighed before he looked at the others.

"I can chase them down; the suit is faster than any VTOL craft they have." Reaper suggested, Cass sighed and shook her head, they wouldn't be able to catch up and fight them as a unit.

"We're done, pack it in… Reaper, see if there's anything down in the camp still showing us where they went." Cassie ordered before Reaper slid down the hill.

"We killed over 20 Black Dragon thugs, no sign of Kano or the others. I think we should tell General Blade what happened." Jacqui suggested as she walked over. Cass turned to give them orders before she turned and looked at Reaper.

"I'm going to talk to her, go and comb through the area… Communications, ammo… Anything we can look through, we aren't done yet." Cassie stated before she turned and looked over the thugs laying on the ground.

"So… That's Reaper, huh?" Takeda asked, Reaper smiled and looked at the bottom of the hill.

**(With Reaper)**

Reaper picked through the tents in the jungle, he stepped over empty bottles, spent brass…

"Kano couldn't have taken everything important, he's still a scumbag under all that muscle and cybernetics." Reaper muttered before he looked through a tent.

He heard paper crumpling under his armored boots, he bent down to look and then he saw a paper. He bent down to look at it and then grabbed it.

He looked it over, shipping records from weapons selling, they had a manifest. He put a finger to the helmet.

"Cass, I got a manifest, they were shipping weapons from this camp. You want me to keep looking?" Reaper asked, he turned the paper over and copied the information to his helmet before he turned and looked the paper over.

"Bring it here, I'm talking to mom right now." Cass ordered, Reaper cleared his throat and then spoke.

"I'm coming now, I'll be there in a minute, we have new orders?" Reaper asked as he activated the thrusters on his armor and then flew into the air before he flew out of the tent and up onto the hill before he landed on the tree above Cass.

"We have new orders, Commander?" Reaper asked, Cassie said nothing and then she continued speaking over the radio.

"I know, General. Lieutenant Reaper is returning with the manifest now, we're send you a copy on the way back to base." Cassie stated and then turned to look at Reaper.

"We're going home?" Reaper asked, Cassie nodded before Reaper handed the paper to Cassie.

"I think we're not going to find anything else here." Reaper said, Cassie crossed her arms and sighed.

They had failed at their mission.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that next chapter will show more of Cassie and Reaper/Seth bonding more. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and show Reaper and Seth talking at the base. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
